This invention relates to dress shields, more particularly armpit shields, and their manufacture.
Generally, dress shields have heretofore been made of two panels each comprising a central layer of plastic film (or rubber) and outer layers of woven material, e.g., woven cotton fabric, the panels being sewn together by needle and thread along concave inner edges thereof, and stitched (serged) all around their outer edges to prevent ravelling of the fabric layers. The plastic (or rubber) layer is needed for waterproofness. Since the stitching results in the formation of needle holes in the plastic (or rubber) layer, it is necessary to sew the panels together along their concave edges in such manner as to form a special reversed type of seam to avoid penetration of moisture through the needle holes. Also, the prior shields are not adapted to be trimmed, since this removes the serging and subjects them to ravelling of their fabric layers.